


Колесо (The Wheel)

by Anonymous



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Сидя на капоте и пытаясь объяснить диспетчеру из службы техпомощи, куда именно их занесло, Дамьен наблюдает за Лейто. Он отошёл от машины и теперь бродит по лугу, раскинувшемуся насколько хватает глаз по обе стороны от дороги, срывая и грызя травинки, то всматриваясь в даль, то разглядывая что-то у себя под ногами".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колесо (The Wheel)

**Author's Note:**

> Для Тали, в подарок на день рождения. В некотором роде, продолжает "Семью".

Колесо пробивает на обратном пути из Лиона, когда они возвращаются от Лолы. Громкий хлопок - и машину закручивает, так внезапно и сильно, что Дамьену едва удаётся поймать её рулём, и, пока их мотает по дороге, Лейто одной рукой вцепляется в приборную панель, а другой упирается в крышу над головой. В конце концов их выносит на обочину, срабатывают тормоза, и машина встаёт боком к дороге. А Дамьен отчётливо понимает, что запаски в багажнике нет.

Лейто в ответ на это откровение насмешливо хмыкает: "Шофёра менять, говоришь? Кажется, стоит подумать над этой идеей..." Но оставаться в машине бессмысленно, да и жарко в добавок, а снаружи греет солнце и веет душистый, пропитанный запахом трав ветерок - поэтому, не сговариваясь, они оба распахивают двери и выбираются из салона.

Оглядывая пустынный просёлок из-под козырька ладони, Дамьен мысленно признаёт, что, может быть, на этот раз и впрямь перемудрил. Теперь, когда затея с треском провалилась, можно покаяться перед собой: да, захотелось покрасоваться, блеснуть знанием дорог Иль-де-Франса и добраться в Париж в объезд неизбежных и нудных, как зубная боль или налоги, воскресных пробок. Пробок на их пути действительно не встречалось - но главным образом потому, что в той глуши, куда они забрались, и вовсе с машинами было не очень.

\- Придётся вызывать эвакуатор, - подводя итог своим размышлениям, вслух заключает Дамьен и лезет в карман за телефоном. С покрытием сети дело тут обстоит примерно так же, как и с дорожным движением, но экстренные вызов всё же должен пройти.

\- Валяй, - отзывается Лейто. Поломка и внезапная остановка в пути, кажется, совершенно его не тревожат. Как бы там ни было и как бы он ни хранил верность себе и корням, его не тянет возвращаться в клетку - даже если он слишком горд и принципиален, чтобы просто оттуда сбежать.

Сидя на капоте и пытаясь объяснить диспетчеру из службы техпомощи, куда именно их занесло, Дамьен наблюдает за Лейто. Он отошёл от машины и теперь бродит по лугу, раскинувшемуся насколько хватает глаз по обе стороны от дороги, срывая и грызя травинки, то всматриваясь в даль, то разглядывая что-то у себя под ногами.

Это зрелище почему-то вызывает у Дамьена улыбку. Ну да, редкая встреча - природа и дитя каменных джунглей. В Тринадцатом районе свежая трава водится только на немногочисленных газонах - если, конечно, то чахлое, редкое, пропахшее бензином и палёной резиной, что выживало в Тринадцатом районе, могло называться "свежей травой". Ничего общего с этим полнокровным, пахучим, шелестящим морем. Дамьену вдруг приходит в голову, что Лейто, расхаживающий среди этой безбрежности с тем же безмятежным и одновременно естественным видом, что и у себя в районе, страшно напоминает кота. У него вообще кошачьи повадки: экономная упругость движений, стремительность, ловкость и гордая независимость - но сейчас, в чёрной майке и чёрных штанах, среди изумрудной зелени луговой травы, это сходство было удивительно ярким. Надо бы как-нибудь вытащить его на море, без всякой связи думает Дамьен. Хотя кошки, говорят, не любят воды...

За мыслями он не замечает, как улыбка просачивается в голос, и тон девушки-диспетчера, принимающей эту внезапную теплоту на свой счёт, становится всё солнечней с каждым словом. В конце концов, перерыв пачку карт, они всё-таки определяют более или менее наверняка, где застряла машина. Девушка на том конце линии клятвенно заверяет, что эвакуатор будет в течении часа, ну, максимум - через полтора, и записывает номер его сотового - "на всякий случай". Дамьен благодарит и вешает трубку, убирая телефон обратно в карман. Теперь дело за малым - как-нибудь скоротать полтора часа ожидания.

Когда он подходит к Лейто, тот уже не бродит по лугу, а сидит в траве, обхватив руками колени и жуёт сладкий стебелёк, щурясь в прозрачное небо и поглядывая на Дамьена.

\- Эвакуатор будет часа через полтора, - сообщает Дамьен результат переговоров и протягивает ему руку, предлагая подняться.

Лейто принимает предложенную ладонь, но вместо того, чтобы встать, резко дёргает Дамьена на себя, и Дамьен летит вперёд, в траву. Он успевает сгруппироваться и уйти в перекат, а Лейто, предугадывая его манёвр, опрокидывается на спину и, перекувырнувшись, оба одновременно вскакивают на ноги, принимая боевую стойку. Пауза на секунду, глаза в глаза, рывок... Блоки, удары, захваты. Они катятся по траве, хохоча как мальчишки.

Борьба заканчивается тем, что Лейто впечатывает его в землю, фиксируя своим весом, и, не давая опомниться, прижимается губами к его губам.

\- Не по правилам, - со смехом выдыхает Дамьен, когда удаётся на секунду отстраниться, но Лейто не позволяет себя отвлечь и тянет брюки Дамьена вниз за пояс.

У Дамьена мелькает мысль пошутить что-нибудь насчёт его неизменной целеустремлённости во всём, но он не успевает её додумать: Лейто снова закрывает ему рот поцелуем, а его ладонь накрывает член Дамьена, сжимая сквозь эластичную ткань белья, - и желание шутить куда-то вдруг пропадает. Они целуются жёстко, яростно, сталкиваясь зубами и языками, и одной рукой Лейто продолжает ласкать его через боксёрки, а другой забирается под задравшуюся от возни майку, гладит по рёбрам, животу и груди. Он не колеблется, задавая отчаянный, бешеный темп, и Дамьен толкается навстречу его ладони, жёсткой и обжигающе горячей даже сквозь ткань. Возбуждение боя, разлитое по телу, тугим жгучим комом собирается внизу живота , и ему уже начинает казаться, что ещё немного - и он кончит прямо так, от руки на члене и языка, скользящего по губам, как вдруг пропадает и то, и другое. Но прежде чем Дамьен успевает осознать перемену, щетина царапает по животу, Лейто оттягивает край его боксёрок и обхватывает губами член. Дамьен выдыхает громко, резко - на миг воздух словно застревает в лёгких и горле. Он выгибается, вцепляется Лейто в плечи, зарывается пальцами короткие волосы, то ли удерживая, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть. Лейто не обращает внимания: он лихорадочно сосредоточен, он забирает Дамьена так глубоко, что внутреннюю сторону бедра царапает невыбритая щетина, и это знакомое уже ощущение заводит каждый раз, словно в первый, ещё сильнее. Лейто удерживает его за бёдра, не давая пошелохнуться, не уступая ни капли контроля - но Дамьен и не пытается ничего контролировать. Его хватает только на то, чтобы дышать - громко, широко открытым ртом, как рыба, вышвырнутая бурей на берег, - и быстро облизывать мгновенно пересыхающие губы.

Оргазм накатывает одной оглушительной волной, на миг заставляя окостенеть всё тело, выгибая его судорогой, прокатываясь по позвоночнику огненным шаром, чтобы разлететься снопом искр на вершине. Дамьен падает на спину, не видя ничего, кроме чёрной пелены перед глазами, не слыша ничего, кроме стука крови в ушах. Поднимает руку - тяжело, медленно, как сквозь толщу воды - чтобы вытереть лоб, разжимает стиснутый до ломоты в костяшках кулак - на землю и лицо просыпаются вырванные с корнем стебли травы.

Дамьен стряхивает с лица траву и землю, приподнимает тяжёлые веки. Лейто рядом, у него расширены зрачки и влажно блестят чуть припухшие губы, он пытается дышать ровно, но то и дело резкий вдох или выдох прорывается сквозь тонкую маску притворного самоконтроля. Дамьен усмехается, широко, пусть и немного смазано, приподнимается на локте - и толкает Лейто в плечо, наваливаясь сверху. Как в зеркале: поцелуи до потери дыхания, ладонь под резинкой брюк - только ещё быстрей, лихорадочней, нетерпеливей. Он чувствует приближение оргазма Лейто, ему знакома каждая указывающая на него мелочь: как сбивается дыхание, как деревенеют от напряжения мускулы, как меняется ритм под его рукой. Не отрываясь от его рта, Дамьен стягивает на бёдра его брюки, оттягивает резинку плавок. Он опускается вниз, охватывает губами головку - и этого хватает. Лейто кончает с резким выдохом, коротким и хриплым, как глухой стон, но Дамьен удерживает его до тех пор, пока не отпускает последняя судорога, а потом падает рядом в траву, обводит языком по губам, слизывая соль, вдыхает пьяный запах: трава, горячая почва, пот, секс. Слабый ветерок холодит влажную кожу, и Дамьен закрывает глаза.

Может, и не стоит возвращать эту запаску на место.


End file.
